


earnest love

by enablelove



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: “A minefield, TK?” Carlos whispers, and that’s so much worse than yelling.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 16
Kudos: 289





	earnest love

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some Carlos after the most recent episode. Also I was a little mad about Owen. Spoilers for 2.06.

“What the hell?” Carlos asks as soon as TK unlocks the door and enters the apartment. TK winces, not sure how this conversation is going to go. Carlos looks like he’s been sitting on the edge of the sofa for a little while, jaw tense and worried. At least he’s changed out of his uniform, so there’s some hope for him.

“I, uh, saved 2 boys’ life? And figured out that maybe I’m thinking of a different route for my future with the 126?” TK responds, putting down his bag next to the door.

“We’ll get back to that second part in a bit. Congratulations on the heroic life saving, but I think you’re hiding part of the story,” Carlos says sassily.

“Not hiding, Carlos, I’d never hide that,” TK placates, walking over to the sofa and basically just clambering on top of his boyfriend’s lap. Carlos seems to relax infinitesimally beneath him and TK hides his smile. “Just taking my sweet time getting to it before you yell at me?”

Carlos’ hands come to TK’s hips, their natural resting position when they sit like this, thumbs stroking soft circles on TK’s skin beneath his hoodie.

“A minefield, TK?” Carlos whispers, and that’s so much worse than yelling.

“The other paramedic was being a coward and I needed to help. I had my medic certifications and Dad was in front of me the whole time,” TK says, trying to soothe Carlos. TK’s hands go to the nape of Carlos’ neck, fingers playing with the soft curls that left their gel hold ages ago.

Carlos doesn’t say anything, his loud eyes doing all the talking for him. The worry, concern, and even hint of pride plain as day on his face.

“Baby, I’m okay,” TK whispers, leaning down to kiss him softly.

Carlos tightens his grip, kissing back reverently, like TK is going to fly away.

“But you might not have been,” Carlos says, pulling back just a little, voice pleading.

“I know it’s hard hearing about, but I can’t apologize for trying my best to save someone’s life,” TK starts, “but I am sorry that you had to go through that. You know I’m going to do my utmost best to come back to you every night, right? I wouldn’t jeopardize my happy ending for that.”

Carlos is breathing a little harshly, nose buried in TK’s neck as if he’s just absorbing his presence. TK is okay with that, more than content to sit here as long as it takes.

TK holds him as best as he can, trying to ground them both. He didn’t even think twice when stepping onto that minefield, getting to the brothers was his only focus. He was as careful as he could be, but the adrenaline of the day is also catching up to him.

“At least I’m not in the hospital?” TK quips and Carlos lets out a snort. TK mentally gives himself a point for that.

“You okay?” Carlos asks after pressing a gentle kiss in the spot he’s claimed and leaning back against the sofa to look up at TK.

TK shrugs, the many emotions of the day slowly catching up to him. He starts to move off Carlos’ lap to talk but Carlos holds on tight and TK isn’t going to deny them that tangible proof they’re here and together. He hangs his hands off Carlos’ broad shoulders and talks about the day.

“I never would have pictured Judd as the baby with the big brother shtick he pulls on me all the time, but things made a little more sense as he had to learn his ways from someone,” TK says as Carlos laughs and nods in agreement.

“I’m glad he’s getting the surgery,” TK explains, “I just hate that he worded it like that. He’s been a father for 26 years already and his son that’s here has been asking him to go for months. I’m not jealous of the baby, but why wasn’t me asking enough?”

Carlos looks mad, eyes flashing just a little, and TK knows it’s not at him, but at his dad. TK’s past mad, just residually hurt.

Carlos’ huge hand comes to cradle his jaw, and he makes TK look into his eyes.

“You are more than enough, and I’m sorry you felt otherwise. I’m not going to make any excuses for him because that was shitty, but sometimes news like that gives you a new way of looking at life.”

TK clasps Carlos’ hands and kisses the thumb before continuing the days’ events.

“I think I want to try for that paramedic position. I love being a firefighter, but I realized today that I love helping people in any capacity and want to do it on my own. Not being the coach’s son, you know?” TK finishes, shifting a little as his legs are starting to cramp up. He doesn’t want to move, though, loving being able to be so close to his boyfriend.

“I’m here for whatever you decide, baby,” Carlos says, sensing exactly what TK needs. “You’re going to be amazing at it, I already know.” Carlos pulls him down for another kiss then pats his hip, pushing him up gently. “Wanna help me with dinner?”

TK smiles and nods, stretching his legs out before walking to the kitchen. He never thought he’d have this easy domesticity and actual conversation and he revels in it. The bumping of hips, Carlos telling him about his own day, blatant flirting, peppering of kisses between steps, and the luxury of just hanging out.

It’s a heady feeling.

“Hey, I love you,” TK says, looking at Carlos as he stirs the soup. Carlos looks over, eyes softening, before giving him a smile and wink.

“I know.”

TK rolls his eyes and mutters, “how am I surrounded by Stars Wars nerds?”

Carlos decreases the heat on the stove and comes over to bracket TK against the counter. He lowers his head and gives TK the best kind of kiss, soft yet fervent, slow yet passionate, and full of every aspect of his love.

“I love you too, mi amor,” Carlos breathes against him.

There’s a lot up in the air right now, but Carlos’ earnest love has never wavered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://enablelove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
